Without A Trace
by Nina Sayuri-chan
Summary: Used to be known as Freak. Danny's been adopted by a man he is proud to call his dad. Moving from Amity, to Ireland, Danny found out he is a wizard. He wants to make friends, but he has a shaky start at Hogwarts. Will he snap? -ON HOLD FOR REWRITE-
1. Bad Dream

**Sayuri: I'm back! I put this on hold to edit and I hope you guys like it!**

**Danny: I hate you, Sayuri...**

**Sayuri: I love you too!**

**Danny: She owns nothing but the plot (almost not even that) and it is a response to Zgogery's challenge. Pathetic...**

**Sayuri: Let's get on with this... Danny you are sooo in for it!**

_A man lit a stove, putting a pot of tea on the open flame. He rubbed his hands together to rid them of the winter cold air._

_He looked up with his blue eyes through his white hair, pulling on a scarf; he saw the old abandoned mansion across the street have a light turned on. Sighing, he hoped it wasn't some kids his age pulling pranks. Older men usually had authority with them; he was just a volunteer worker at the age of fourteen._

_As he walked the cold cobblestones, he shivered. The frozen grass made his bare feet cold as he walked through the overgrown fields._

"_Damn kids…" He muttered, stopped abruptly, then cursed, he was thinking like an old man… the previous caretaker he was filling in temporarily for was an old man._

_He opened the door to the old mansion and walked up the stairs. He heard voices… and they were no teenagers. More or less like middle-aged men._

"_Has taking care of me grown wearisome for you Wormtail?" A raspy voice said from a chair in the lit room. _

"_N-no my lord," A raspy voice said. He saw a mousy looking man standing in front of the chair the man was in._

"_You, I need you to get the Fenton boy for me," The first voice said. A third man appeared from the shadows._

"_Yes, my lord."_

_The volunteer caretaker jumped and bit his tongue to keep from screaming as a giant snake slithered in between his feet. He watched as it slithered over the chair. It spoke in a language he understood._

There is a man outside the door. _He gasped._

_The man named Wormtail opened the door wider and smiled a nasty grin_

"_Step aside Wormtail, let's give our guest a proper greeting. _Avada Kedravra!"

_The fourteen year-old boy saw green light then all was black._

Danny Fenton-Frances woke up screaming into the night. His blue eyes were shut tightly as he felt arms wrap around his body. His screaming never stopped as he heard his adoptive father trying to comfort him.

"Shhhhh," Alistair Frances rubbed circles on his son's back. Danny had stopped screaming, his voice now hoarse, but he was sobbing uncontrollably into his father's shoulders, "Everything's going to be okay."

"Dad… I-I saw," He paused.

"Saw what, Daniel?"

"I saw _him_," Alistair gasped. He gripped his father's shirt firmly as the situation settled in. He could see into You-Know-Who's mind.

Quick footsteps rushed up stairs as a voice drew closer, "Is he alright? Is he hurt?"

"Everything is fine Molly… just a bad dream," Alistair said. Molly sat beside him and hugged Danny tightly.

"Well, now that you're awake, would you like to get ready for the Quidditch World Cup?" Molly Weasley asked politely. Danny rubbed his eyes with his fists as he nodded, "Okay… You get dressed and stuff while I make breakfast."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Danny mumbled quietly.

"You're welcome, dear."

Danny sat there silently as he watched Harry, Hermione, and Ron eat. They were chattering excitedly about today's event. The twins had decided to come down and debate which team was better: the Irish or the Bulgarians?

"Krum is awesome and you know it!"

"No way, the Irish are bloody better than his team and _you_ know it!"

Danny felt a headache coming on as they all continued to argue. He felt hands cover his ears and he looked up to see Mrs. Weasley yelling at the five teenagers. The hands didn't hide the words.

"Will you all be quiet?" She said harshly, "Danny had a terrible nightmare last night and woke up incredibly early. I bet you all that he has a headache!" Danny sighed and pulled her hands away from his ears.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley… but I'm fine. I hope," He muttered the last part under his breath and thankfully, she didn't hear it.

"You're welcome, my dear."

Danny sat there in silence before he realized just how tired he was, "I think I'll turn in for a minute or two… catch up on some sleep."

"See you later," Was Hermione's response.

"Later mate," Ron said, with a mouth full of food.

"Bye, Daniel," Danny cringed. He didn't like it when people used his full name. The only person he was okay with doing that was his dad, but he's his dad for crying out loud! He barely even knew Harry.

"Yeah… see you," He mumbled quietly before he left the room.

**Hoped you liked this edited chapter! R&R please!**

**Should it be Luna/Danny? Please post in reviews!**


	2. Death Eaters

**Sayuri: Wow! Another chapter today!**

**Danny: No duh, you did it all on your trip.**

**Sayuri: Oh, hush. I don't own anything but the plot (barely).**

**Danny: *snorts* She hopes you enjoy it... though I think she's cruel.**

**Sayuri: Get back here you bloody git!**

Danny laughed with Luna as they walked to the stadium. They laughed about how many people were there… so many people that they thought it was the whole of England's wizarding population. When they heard Ron and the twins fighting again, they started to laugh. They were just about laughing at everything.

Yep… they were really excited.

"Hey Luna," Danny said in a moment of seriousness, "Do you like your astronomy classes?"

"Yes! Of course I do! But I looove Herbology!," She laughed.

"Of course you'd like Herbology, because you would ace that class… and all the others," Danny added as an afterthought.

"Oh shush!" Luna giggled, grabbing onto Danny's arm. They stopped laughing when she made contact, and then started laughing even harder.

You must be wondering how they got to the location quickly. Well, they just used a portkey, which is technically an enchanted article of clothing or an object that can take you to other places. Honestly, Danny thought it was pretty cool.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Harry said a bit too harshly. Danny and Luna stopped, he felt her tighten his grip on his arm.

"Oh… nothing you want to know about," Danny smirked. He was being a smart ass of course, but he didn't expect a reaction this big from Harry.

"Or maybe I _do _want to know," He said, getting into Danny's face.

"Okay! Okay! Chill," He said, throwing his hands up, "It's nothing, really!"

Harry just gave him a cold stare and turned away, walking over to Ron and Hermione. Luna looked at Danny and Danny looked at Luna; they both shrugged and continued talking.

"Krum is magnificent! He's like a Quidditch angel!" Ron exclaims. After the tournament was over, the Bulgarians losing to the Irish, they went back to their tent. A tent that was way bigger on the inside than on the outside.

"Oooo! Ronnie-kins is in love!"

"I'm serious!" Danny laughed with Luna as they sat at the dinner table, drinking hot chocolate. Neither one noticed that they were holding each others hands. Danny's head snapped up as he heard screams…

"Wow, people really do take all this seriously! They're having a fun time!" Harry yelled.

"I don't think those are joyful screams," Danny muttered, squeezing Luna's hand tighter. After his comment, everyone in the tent went silent. Arthur Weasley stuck his head out of the tent and rushed back in.

"Everyone, we _must _get out of here!" They didn't need to be told twice, everyone rushed out in a pack. Immediately, they were caught in a rush of people. Luna's hand was ripped from Danny's as they ran.

"Luna!"

"Danny!" Danny tried to get to her, but he tripped over something. As he pushed himself into a crawling position, he saw a body. He screamed and started crawling away, but he didn't expect to be kicked in the head. As he started to black out, he thought to himself, _what's going on?_

_Danny was having a nice dinner with his father when he felt time stop, "Time out."_

"_Hello Clockwork," Danny said, smiling, "Long time no see."_

"_Well that's ironic. This maybe my last visit… because the Observants are kind of putting me on house arrest for… 1,000 years," He muttered. He flashed into his toddler form._

"_Ouch, what did you do this time?"_

"_Well, I haven't been grounded yet. I'll be grounded because I am visiting you, I just foresaw my punishment, that's all," Danny looked confused._

"_Then what are you going to tell me?"_

"_Daniel, I never foresaw this, but your ghost-half is… fusing… with your human-half," Danny laughed._

"_Yeah, I've noticed. My hair has begun to turn white already, thanks for confirming my suspicions," Clockwork floated there for a second before nodding._

"_Time in."_

"_-aniel. I got a letter for a school… for wizards. Daniel, you're a wizard!"_

_Danny looked at him, then laughed, "Man, I think I notice things quite early!"_

"_What are you talking about," Alistair asked._

"_When I was little, I kept making things float around the house. My parents thought they were ghosts," He trailed off at the mention of his parents. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his adoptive father smiling at him._

"_You've got me now… you don't need to be so tense… okay?"_

_Danny smiled and nodded once, "Okay."_

Danny opened his eyes. It took a minute for his eyes to get used to the dark. Once they did, he saw debris everywhere. Burnt tents and… dead bodies. Groaning, he sat up.

He heard footsteps and looked up. There was a rather… large man stepping into the middle of the clearing. He raised a stick he recognized as a wand and shouted, "_Morsemorde!_" He recognized that voice. As he watched, eyes wide in schock, green light shot from the tip of the wand into the sky. There, the clouds formed into a skull with a large snake escaping its mouth.

As he stood, his foot broke a stick. The man turned his head towards him and walked extremely fast in his direction. Screaming- because he was extremely scared of this man he knew- he got up the rest of the way and ran in the other direction as fast as he could.

"Danny! Danny!" He heard Luna scream his name. The man chasing him stopped, listening, like Danny, "Danny!" The man that was chasing him raise his wand and cast a spell… and it hit its mark. As it hit Danny, he fell, yelling the whole way.

As he was laying there, he only had one thought on his mind, _I hope Luna's okay. _Then he blacked out, hearing his name, "Danny!"

**Sayuri: Hope you liked it! R&R please!**

**Danny: Please!**


	3. Sorting

**Danny: This one is shorter and I think I'll never forgive Sayuri for this one.**

**Sayuri: Aw, poor Danny. Tough it up, you were able to defeat your future self and defeat Pariah Dark.**

**Danny: Whatever. She barely owns anything. She hopes you like it, blah, blah, blah.**

**Sayuri: Hmph.**

Danny stood in the shadows of the Great Hall, watching everyone get sorted. His stomach twisted into knots as more and more eleven year-old children walked up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on their heads. And finally, the last one was called and sorted.

"This year, we have a new student come this year," The woman, named McGonagall, said, "Fenton-Frances, Daniel." Danny nervously stepped out of the shadows and the table under the green banner erupted in laughs. _Must be my hair._ Danny thought as he edged back a bit, "Come on Danny." He looked over at Hermione and she smiled. He looked over at Luna and she made a goofy face, making him happy. Feeling like he felt a huge weight was pulled off his shoulders, he stood up straighter with a smile on his face and walked up to the stool.

He felt the hat placed on his head and jumped when a voice rang out through the halls. The Hat was supposed to use telepathy, not speak aloud.

"So… you are an orphaned boy with a person placed someone special in your heart. Actually multiple people; that must mean you have a big heart.

"Your adoptive father has given you a home and recently… your hair has turned white. Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood have helped you catch up with all of the magic you have missed and you have put them in that special place in your heart," Danny, Luna, and Hermione blushed at this comment, "You have faced many hardships, your body and mind have been through more pain than Harry Potter's. You are loyal, brave, cunning, and intelligent. Better be… SLYTHERIN!"

People groaned under the green banner moaned, "We don't want a white-haired freak!"

Danny's face fell.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice rang out into the room. Everyone grew silent, "You will welcome Daniel to this school. All of those who treat him as if he was dirt under their fingernails, they will be severely punished. With that note, let the feast begin."

McGonagall put her hand on his shoulder, "Go sit with Miss Granger. She'll keep you company." Glad to get out of the spotlight, Danny ran over to Hermione and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Danny."

"How come he's over here?" Harry hissed quietly, "He's a Slytherin."

"And should be a Gryffindor," Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

**Sayuri: Not a cliffy sadly but I hope you like!**

**Danny: I didn't like it.**

**Sayuri: Shut up! R&R please!**


	4. AN

Hey, it's Sayuri!

So, I'm updating Disbeat Disruptis (and CP:CYHtS?, Freak/WWiB/WaT/PFP) and, but it'll be posted on Tumblr! (Chapter 3 (DD) not done yet, but getting there!)

I'm _ghostlyavenger _on tumblr. You'll also find it on _epicdannyphantomweirdness, _another blog of mine.

Thank you so much for your reviews and support! Lumiele you've been most kind!

Sayuri out!


	5. An again!

Hey hey hey!

Sorry I have been so inactive! My laptop is down, so I will not be posting anymore stories until I get a new one (my old one is done, it hates me I swear).

Links will be posted when I finally update again, and I will update along on FF for those who can't access my stories! I am so sorry, I know I've driven everyone nuts. Especially ghostgirl89243 for reading my story 'Corpse Party: Can't You Hear the Screams?' possibly over 74 times by now. I'm happy to have followers, but my laptop is down, so I am in a bit of a knot right now…

Again, thank you guys so much for your patience and I hope you'll be able to wait a bit longer! Do not worry, I am still writing as we speak!

From a grateful writer,

Nina Sayuri-chan


End file.
